Something To Believe In
by J.D Red
Summary: After their date, Cloud and Aeris need a little convincing before they can say their real feelings. Cloud x Aeris


Title: Something to Believe in.

Disclaimer: Me no own!

* * *

Cloud scratched the back of his head as they reached Aeris' room, not to sure as to what he was supposed to do. Aeris giggled and, sensing his nervous state reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The leader blushed, blinking in shock and Aeris had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at his cute expression of puzzlement and embarrassment.

"Thanks, Cloud." she whispered as she opened the door to her room that she shared with Tifa and Yuffie. Cloud snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, thanks for asking me and thanks for…for…I dunno…" he finished scratching his head again. Aeris smiled warmly and glanced inside the room where she could make out the two girls' bodies huddled under their covers.

"Well, uh…goodnight Aeris." Cloud said eventually as he started to walk away, his face still looking towards her. She turned her head and met his eyes, giving a small smile.

"Goodnight Cloud." she replied as she gently shut the door.

Almost as soon as the click went from the lock, the light was suddenly switched on, blinding her and making her shield her eyes.

"So?" the ninja's voice asked eagerly. Aeris turned to Yuffie, seeing her rocking back and forth on the bed, her face shinning with excitement. Tifa laughed at the antics, shaking her head a little at the hyperactive female.

"It was good," Aeris answered with a dreamy expression. "Everything was free as it was couples night. We went to the play and because we were the hundredth couple, we got to play the main parts."

"Let me guess!" Yuffie cried, now jumping up and down. "Did you play a Princess and a knight?"

"Yeah, we did actually." the flower girl laughed, throwing an impressive look towards her.

"So, did you guys have to kiss?" the ninja continued. "Is he a good kisser? Come on, tell us the details!" Aeris shook her head slowly, causing Yuffie to whine in disappointment.

"We didn't kiss," she sighed. "After the play we went on the gondola. I told him about Zack and how alike they were. Then…it finished." Aeris explained, deciding to miss out the whole ordeal with Cait Sith. She would let Cloud tell everyone in the morning.

"Awww," Yuffie moaned, flopping down on the bed with a pout. The Cetra smiled softly at the young girl's response before catching Tifa's eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The woman seemed to take a moment to respond before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at you. He fancies you," she giggled as she watched Aeris' cheeks turn pink. The flower girl sat down on the chair by the window, staring out of it in silence.

"No he doesn't," she replied, shaking her head. Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other with matching frowns before they turned to Aeris.

"What do you mean, 'no he doesn't'!" Yuffie cried, throwing the covers from her bed as she leapt onto her feet.

"Of course he does. I heard him speaking about you to Vinny the other night!" Tifa's eyes widened as Aeris blinked.

"What?" they both asked at the same time. Yuffie smirked and nodded, pushing her hair from her eyes as she took in their eager expressions.

"Well?" Tifa urged, making Yuffie glance at her.

"He said how he's never met a girl like you and that he liked you. I think that was his exact words…I'm not sure if he was that vague or whether he went into detail, I lose track when materia isnt involved…" she trailed off, placing a finger to her chin in thought.

Tifa raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with Aeris, an 'I-told-you-so' look written all over her face. Aeris blushed again, looking down at her entwined hands. Yuffie suddenly laughed, her hands travelling to grab her hips for support as her body shook with giggles. The two girls stared at her with tilted heads and raised eyebrows. When the younger woman still didn't calm down, Tifa gently asked what the matter was. Yuffie took enough deep breaths to respond, a goofy smile on her lips.

"It's just, Cloudy said he got other feelings around Aeris too, if you know what I mean…," she giggled softly for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics all over again. Tifa caught the meaning of the words after a few seconds, and despite a small laugh escaping her lips, she scolded Yuffie.

"We shouldn't laugh. It's just natural and he can't really help it," she said, though her amused expression stayed on her face and the moment, she locked eyes with Yuffie, the two started laughing all over again. Aeris had her hands over her burning cheeks, staring intently at the ground.

"No way," she whined, shaking her head. She had always believed that Cloud had liked Tifa and the only reasons why she had decided to go on a date with him were, firstly, because she had promised him (even if it was a joke) and secondly, she wanted one chance to tell him how she felt. The only problem was that she had chickened out at the last moment.

* * *

Cloud immediately stood frozen as he was met with Barret and Cid's grins. He glanced nervously around the room, taking note of Nanaki and Cait Sith by the fire and Vincent in the armchair, staring at the flames. Slowly, he moved his gaze back to the men in front of him, shifting his foot around uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked eventually.

Cid coughed up a laugh as he stubbed out his cigarette and Barret just rolled his eyes.

"How did it go?" Barret prompted.

"Huh?"

"Oh my God!" the pilot muttered between laughs as he tried to understand how Cloud could be so dense. The action only seemed to confuse the leader more and he ended up having to sit down. Barret rubbed his forehead before he decided just to be blunt.

"How did the date with Aeris go?" he sighed. Cloud blushed faintly at his stupidity and gave a small shrug.

"Well, not much happened. It was all kinda new to me though…"

"Did you get her flowers?" Cid interrupted. Cloud frowned and slowly shook his head. "Did you get anything at all?" the pilot asked hopefully but Cloud shook his head again. Cid rolled his eyes.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"Uh…no…she kissed me."

"What?" The two cried, causing Nanaki to growl softly at being disturbed from his sleep. The leader made a mental note to thank the firewolf, Vincent and Cait Sith for not interfering in this rather embarrassing affair. Cid quickly grabbed the blonde's arm and all but shoved him out the door.

"Go to her room, drag her out of there, and tell her how you feel! God dammit we're fed up of your little glances to each other! How can you be so dense?" he cried before he slammed the door, giving Cloud a moment to recover from the sudden burst before he turned to face down the corridor where he could see Aeris' door.

Slowly he stepped forward until he was right at the doorstep, his fist ready to knock but instead, just floating in the mid-air. For a couple of minutes he stood in that ridiculous position, contemplating on whether to turn back or not. Then again, Cid had implied that Aeris had feelings for him so, with a deep breath, he let his hand knock against the door a couple of times.

He could hear the three girls muffled chattering to each other before footsteps making their way to the door. He stepped back as the locks were undone and Yuffie's eyes peered through the crack. She smirked at the sight of Cloud and before he could say anything, she had turned around.

"Aeris, there's this really hot guy at the door! Better come and get him before I do!" she teased, throwing Cloud a wink. The leader blinked, completely not used to any female attention so he failed to realise Yuffie was only joking.

"Uh, Yuffie you're not my type and you're too young and…"

"And I was only joking," she sighed, rolling her eyes as Aeris moved her aside. Cloud fell silent before he raised his head defiantly.

"I knew that. I was joking too!" he lied before looking at Aeris. "I…can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she answered, throwing a look over her shoulder towards the two girls behind her who were giggling uncontrollably.

Cloud stepped back again as she exited the room, closing the door gently behind her and keeping her hands behind her back as she waited for him to speak. However, he made no move to do or say anything. Instead, he just glanced around the corridor and it was beginning to annoy her.

"Cloud?" she prompted, bringing his attention back to her.

"I…I just needed to say…" he began before he stopped and took a breath needing to calm himself before he confessed.

"I love you," he admitted softly but it was enough for Aeris to hear.

She blinked in shock, her mouth opening a slight fraction before the realisation of what he had just said hit her and she slowly smiled, which didn't really help Cloud's confidence. That is, until she slowly took his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?" she asked softly, before throwing herself against him and pressing her lips passionately against his.

Neither of them cared if anyone could see them because all that mattered was each other, and no matter what happened, that moment would stay with them forever.

* * *


End file.
